


Dreams are neither good nor bad - getting together version

by lilolilyrae



Category: Star Trek
Genre: Getting Together, M/M, Oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-14
Updated: 2018-08-14
Packaged: 2019-06-27 06:50:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15680211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilolilyrae/pseuds/lilolilyrae





	Dreams are neither good nor bad - getting together version

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dreamsaremadeofthis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamsaremadeofthis/gifts).



_Jim's shoulder slammed into the wall of the ship as a blaster ray hit the Enterprise._

_Heart pounding, he looked back to make sure Spock was okay- blood covered his forehead and ran down his face. He was already deathly pale._

_His vision blurred, unable to make out anything except for the body suddenly in front of him. With trembling hands he shook him frantically, trying fruitlessly to wake him up, tears stinging his eyes._

_“No. Please, no, you can't leave me, please be alright, please”_

_He was startled by a hand on his shoulder, who turned Jim around to face- Spock._

_“Jim,” Spock said softly, “he is gone. There is nothing you can do now.”_

_Looking back and forth between the man behind him and the body in front of him, Jim started to shake, then when he turned around Spock seemed to be fading, while he dead body in Jim's arms became heavier and heavier-_

With a scream he isn't entirely sure had only happened in his dream, Jim sits up.

Sweat pours down his face mixing with the tears on his cheeks, and his shirt looks like he has just gone for a swim.

“What the hell,” he whispers to himself, wiping away the salty mixture from his eyes to clear his vision. The clock beside him tells him he still has four hours until the Alpha shift.

“Jim?”, a voice says from a dark corner of his room, causing Jim to nearly jump out of his skin.

Recognizing the voice, Jim sighs loudly. “Dammit, Spock. What the hell are you doing in my quarters while I'm sleeping?”

“I was able to hear sounds of distress, and the bathroom door was open” Spock responds, walking towards Jim. “Captain, are you hurt?”

Jim can't help but smile to himself at Spock’s concern- the vulcan would never admit it, but the guy definitely cares for his friends. “No no, Spock, it was just a bad dream. I’m- I’m fine.”

Spock reachs the side of the bed where Jim is sitting and sits down next to him, giving him a knowing look. “No you’re not, Jim. You are soaked in sweat. I may not be an expert on human emotion, but even I know that you are not alright. If your distress is of merely physical nature, I advise you to go looking for Doctor McCoy.”

Unwilling to look at the man who is sitting just inches away from him, Jim stares at the dusty floor.

“Someone... Someone of the crew died... in the dream,” he says after a long pause, nearly choking up. “and I couldn't save them.”

He hates feeling so emotionally vulnerable, especially around Spock, yet he feels the overwhelming need to open up to someone, even if he isn't speaking the entire truth.

“It was all in your head,” Spock says comfortingly. ”Your crew is safe and we will continue to make sure of it.”

Jim smiles, averting his eyes from Spock’s gaze.

“Thanks, Spock, that- that means a lot,” he mumbles.

“Of course, it is my responsibility”

A silence follows, the darkness of the room encompassing them. 

Growing self-conscious of his pounding heart and the man still sitting so close to him, Jim laughs awkwardly under his breath, keeping his eyes locked on the floor in front of him.

As the seconds ticked by, he finally forces his head up to meet Spock's expecting gaze.

Spock seems to sense his discomfort, standing up.

“I’m making the situation worse, I- I should go.” He moves away from the bed, moving back to their adjoining bathroom.

Jim wants to start crying all over again, cursing himself for misleading the Vulcan. “No, Spock!” he exclaims, instinctively reaching out to grab his hand and only stopping at the last second.

“You're- it's fine, you being here, that was nice, thank you,” he rambles. “I'm just not used to having someone here while I'm so- vulnerable, I guess.”

He pauses, his mind working on finding the right words. “Just- please don’t go. Not right now.”

A tear rolls down his face, and he realizes he has begun to shake again. Noticing, Spock looks at him for a moment and asks quietly "I assume in human cultur a hug would be offered to give comfort in such a situation?”

Jim's heart swells at Spock’s words, but he immediately shakes his head. "You don't have to do that, I mean-"

"Are you uncomfortable with the thought?" 

“No, I uh- I think a hug would be nice right now.”

Spock steps forward again, opening his arms.

Feeling like a little kid, Jim falls into them, nuzzling his face into the blue uniform yet trying to avoid any skin to skin contact. He feels safe in Spock's embrace and wants to make sure to let the moment last longer than usual, certain Spock would feel overwhelmed and pull away if their skin would touch.

 

After a minute of silence, Jim suddenly feels an overwhelming urge to kiss the man wrapped protectively around him.

For the past years, Jim has been unwilling to face this feeling, but now, after Spock being so caring, he finds himself pulling slowly out of the hug and staring into Spock's eyes. After a moment, he moves his hand to cup Spock's cheek, then slowly move in, giving Spock time to pull away- and then pressing their lips together.

 

Spock freezes in surprise, before tentatively wrapping his arm around Jim's waist and falling into rhythm with him.

Jim smiles into the kiss, and all nightmares are forgotten. 


End file.
